


Engine Trouble

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has an away mission and he takes Winry with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engine Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> DisclaimerStar Trek & _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and mush it together with FMA. Happy Yule 2014 to evil_little_dog

XXX

“Finally, an away mission!” Edward cracked his knuckles, leaning on Winry’s work station. 

“Is Al going?” She saved her work, knowing she wasn’t going to have a moment’s peace until Ed was gone.

“No, it’s all mine.” Ed beamed. “That bastard finally got it right.”

“You shouldn’t talk like that about the Colonel. He’s a good leader.”

Ed snorted. “All he does is sit in the command chair, preening in his reflection in the monitor screens and waiting for Yeomans to bring him reports on tablets so he can look at their legs in those dumb min-skirts. At least you don’t have to wear a mini-skirt as engineer, Winry.” Ed eyed her as if rethinking his anti-mini-skirt stance. “What’s worse is all those girls keep flirting with him. I don’t know how Number One doesn’t shoot him.”

“Lieutenant Hawkeye knows it’s harmless.” Winry studied Ed, deciding to have a little fun with him. “Besides, you can’t blame them. The Colonel really fills out his uniform.”

Ed’s jaw dropped, and he stiffened like an android. She heard the gears in his prosthetic leg grinding. “Winry!”

“It’s true. And he was that whole smoldering, dark-eyed thing going on. How can a girl resist?” Winry could barely holding back the laugh.

Ed’s face went as red as he uniform shirt. “I can’t believe you fell for his bullshit. You’re intelligent. You have…” He stopped windmilling his arms for a moment when he realized what he nearly said. He scowled seeing her grin. “You’re teasing me.”

“Of course I am.” She got up and put her arms around his neck. “But Mustang is a good commander and a good-looking man,” Winry said because it was true. Ed grunted. “So when do you go?”

“Shortly. I was hoping you’d come with me. I have help out a ship, the Starblazer. They’re having engine troubles. It’s a salvage ship.”

“Of course I’ll come.” Winry tried not to bounce just a little. An away mission didn’t happen all that often for an engineer, and it would be a good to work with Edward.

“Can you meet me at the shuttle bay in ten minutes?”

“I’ll be there.”

XXX

Winry studied the Starblazer as Ed guided the shuttle into her bay. It was an old ship, older than she expected and, bigger, too. She had looked up the engines before they left and had all the appropriate parts. She was surprised that a salvage ship wouldn’t have had something hidden out in their cargo bays that would have fixed it, but she was glad of a chance to show off a little.

Ed landed and they got the message the bay had been repressurized. When they exited the shuttle, there was a tall blond guy leaning against the panel controls for the bay. He looked a little baked. Ed grumbled next to her. The man’s obvious inebriation hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Hey, Colonel Copulation is sending me kids now?” He sauntered over, slapping Ed on the shoulder.

“I’m not a kid!” Ed shouted, but Winry heard something else over that: the gears in Ed’s mind committing that slur against Mustang to memory. “Look, I’m Major Elric. This is Lieutenant Rockbell. We’re here to help.”

“She can help me all night long.” The man smiled at Winry. “I’m Captain Aaron Trainor.”

“Can you just show me to the engine?” Winry asked before Trainor made Ed’s head explode.”

“No, he probably has no clue where it is. You can follow me.”

Winry tried not to goggle at the newcomer, a raccoon-like man about the size of a ten year old. 

“What the hell?” Ed stared.

“What? You never see a chimera before?” The raccoon huffed.

“This is Lockhart.” Trainor shrugged as a big-bosomed woman in a slinky outfit sashayed past and right into their shuttle.

“I’m going to your ship. Mustang and I have some unfinished business,” she said.

“You can’t do that.” Ed ran after her, but she had the door shut and locked, leaving him swearing up a storm.

“Leave it,” Trainor said. “She’s one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy. Let her be Mustang’s problem for an hour.”

“Lucky bastard,” Lockhart grumbled.

Winry sighed. Now she knew why Ed had been given this away mission. Mustang was probably having a joke on him. This was going to be one long painful mission. Nothing for it but to get started and hope that it wouldn’t be as bad as she feared. She’d rig a little revenge on her colonel later with Hawkeye’s help.

“Let’s have at those engines,” she told Lockhart. She didn’t even think Ed noticed, too busy discussing Mustang’s flaws with Trainor. Maybe they’d bond and it wouldn’t be so bad. She could only hope.


End file.
